Fate
by SuiGol
Summary: AU. Una mujer maltratada por su esposo, un hombre sin deseos de vivir y un niño que solo busca un lugar a cual pertenecer, ¿Qué pasaría si el destino los juntara? YohxAnnaxHana.
1. Encuentros

_¿Qué es realmente el destino, una fuerza divina que manipula los hilos de nuestras vidas, o, solo un pretexto que usamos para poder justificar nuestros actos?_

**El Destino**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Encuentros**

El brillante astro solar iluminaba la gran ciudad de Tokio, un nuevo día había empezado, un día lleno de ilusiones y esperanzas nuevas, al menos para la gran mayoría, pero para ella, era un nuevo día de tortura, de martirio, de sufrir las consecuencias de la peor decisión de su vida. Para el mundo era un ejemplo de perfección, pero para aquellos que la conocían bien era un alma en pena que buscaba la forma de seguir, de avanzar a pesar de los obstáculos que le impedían reparar los errores del pasado. Tenía 24 años, había estudiado administración de empresas en una de las mejore universidades del país y ahora estaba a la cabeza de una de las compañías más grandes de todo Japón.

Hoy se cumplía su primer aniversario de bodas y las cosas seguían igual o quizás peor. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por hacer una verdadera relación, las cosas seguían como cuando se casó, infeliz y desdichada. De no ser por su familia, hace mucho lo habría dejado, pero estaba atada a un compromiso que por engaño acepto.

Ahora se encontraba en un hospital siendo atendida por su médico y amigo Fausto, un hombre que aparentaba tener entre 30 y 35 años, era rubio, de piel blanca, cara pálida y a pesar de eso siempre portaba una sonrisa para hacer sentir mejor a sus pacientes, pero a veces tenía el efecto contrario y muchos terminaban por querer huir atemorizados. Sin embargo era uno de los mejores doctores de todo el país.

- Otra vez él¿cierto? – preguntó con un dejo de preocupación en la voz., pero el silencio fue su única respuesta. El buen doctor suspiró y siguió atendiendo la herida de su frente.

Se encontraba acostada mirando hacía un punto indefinido de la habitación, en su cara y en sus brazos tenía varios rasguños y cortadas, también en las piernas, pero eran heridas menores comparadas con el que tenía en la frente. Por suerte no era algo grave.

- Ya está – terminó de vendar el doctor.

Justo en ese momento una enfermera entró llamando al doctor.

- Doctor Fausto, el señor Oyamada lo espera en su oficina.

- Iré en seguida – La enfermera salió de la habitación – Quisiera quedarme más tiempo Anna, pero tengo una cita que atender. – Fausto se despidió y siguió el mismo camino de la enfermera.

Una vez que el doctor salió recorrió con la mirada la desolada habitación blanca, suspiró y clavó su vista en la ventana viendo el brillante cielo azulado.

Su familia era una de las más poderosas y ricas del país. Todo había empezado con la muerte de su padre por un paro cardíaco, tras su muerte ella había heredado todos los bienes familiares, pero su madre, tan avara y ambiciosa como era, no iba a permitir tal cosa y buscó los medios para apoderarse del dinero. La mejor solución que encontró fue el matrimonio, si estaba casada todos los bienes los compartiría con el que fuese su esposo, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era buscar al hombre perfecto, que pudiese controlar y manejar a su antojo. No encontró nadie mejor que el hijo de su mejor amiga, tan codicioso como ella e incluso más, tal fuerte como para manejarla, pero con ciertas debilidades que podría utilizar para chantajearlo.

De este modo, con un vil engaño terminó atada a él. Y como su madre lo controlaba, esta también controlaba el dinero.

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios, no valía la pena seguir pensando en el pasado, ahora debía concentrarse en el futuro, buscar la mejor manera de romper el contrato que la mantenía atada, pero mientras, debía soportar, por su hermano menor, debía hacerlo.

Un ruido la sacó de sus cavilaciones, volteó encontrándose la puerta cerrada¿qué no estaba abierta? Se fijó un poco más encontrando un pequeño niño de cabellera rubia recargado en la puerta respirando agitadamente, pero sonriendo alegre.

- ¿Qué haces niño? – Le pregunta fríamente, esa era su manera de ser, siempre fría y calculadora, sin embargo era solo una máscara que había construido a través de los años para protegerse del mundo.

El niño contestó haciendo una señal con la mano de que guardará silencio, poco después afuera se escucharon unos pasos apresurados. El pequeño agrandó su sonrisa y se acercó a la cama donde ella estaba ahora sentada.

- Hola, yo soy Hana – saludó alegremente.

- No me has respondido. – le reprochó mirándolo severamente

- Jijiji, lo siento. – respondió sin borrar su sonrisa, colocando ambos brazos detrás de la nuca y mirándola curioso. – Yo escapaba.

- ¿Escapabas? – Preguntó fingiendo interés.

- Sip, es muy aburrido estar todo el día encerrado en esa habitación.

- No pareces enfermo ni nada por el estilo¿por qué no te han dado de alta?

- Porque no tengo a donde ir – Por un leve segundo su rostro reflejó tristeza, pero después volvió a su expresión alegre.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Preguntó, había algo en ese niño que le llamaba mucho la atención.

- Tengo… - Contó con sus dedos y le enseño seis deditos – seis añitos, jijiji.

- ¿Qué quisiste decir con que no tenías a donde ir? – Debía admitirlo, ahora sentía gran curiosidad por conocer más sobre él.

- Me escapé.

- Parece que tienes la costumbre de escaparte. – Un pequeño ruido proveniente del estomago de Hana se escuchó – Parece que tienes hambre.

- Jijiji, lo siento – Se disculpó apenado – Hana no ha comido nada en todo el día, jijiji.

- Aquí ahí una cafetería¿te gustaría comer algo? – Ofreció con amabilidad, Hana la miró con una gran sonrisa y asintió. – Vamos entonces – Le ofreció una mano y Hana la tomó, juntos salieron de la habitación con rumbo a la cafetería.

- ¿Cómo se llama usted señorita? – preguntó Hana educadamente haciendo que Anna se sorprendiera, no era normal que un niño de su edad hablará de esa manera.

- Anna, Anna Kyouyama.

- Es un lindo nombre, jijijiji – volvió a su antiguo tono infantil.

Durante el trayecto Anna no le quitó la vista de encima, no podía negarlo, se parecía mucho a su hermano menor, por esa razón no podía serle tan fría e indiferente como hubiera querido, además aquella expresión de tristeza que vio en él momentos antes le hicieron pensar¿realmente no tenía ningún a lugar a donde ir¿quién era realmente ese niño¿por qué no podía evitar sentir cierta curiosidad hacia su persona?

Con estos pensamientos en mente llegaron a la cafetería, no era muy grande y había poca gente, miraron el menú, eligieron algo al alzar y se sentaron. Hana pidió un sándwich y Anna solo pidió un poco de agua, estuvieron conversando un rato hasta que Anna pudo distinguir una cara familiar acercarse a ellos.

- Veo que ya conociste a Hana.

- Hola Fausto – Le saludó alegremente Hana.

- Creí que estabas ocupado.

- Así era, pero ya terminé y ahora es mi descanso – Le respondió tomando asiento junto a Hana, del otro lado de la pequeña mesita, justo enfrente de Anna.

- Hana todavía tiene hambre – hizo un pucherito y miró a Anna.

- Está bien, ve y pide lo que quieras.

- Sssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – Hana se bajó felizmente de la silla en la que estaba sentado y corrió hacia donde vendían la comida seguido por la mirada de Anna.

- No terminas de sorprenderme Anna, si no te conociera diría que eres su madre – comentó Fausto sonriendo cuando Hana se fue.

- Cuéntame sobre el niño Fausto – lo miró seriamente, el doctor la imitó.

- La verdad es que Hana no ha tenido una vida color de rosa que digamos, sus padres lo abandonaron en la puerta de un orfanato cuando apenas tenía unos meses. Según lo que sé siempre fue excluido por los demás niños, por eso pasó la mayor parte de su vida en la biblioteca solo, leyendo libros. Hace unas cuantas semanas una adinerada familia lo quiso adoptar, pero por alguna razón que desconozco se escapo cuando lo trasladaban a su nuevo hogar. Estuvo vagando por varios días en la calle, cuando lo encontré se encontraba gravemente enfermo, se notaba que no había comido en días. – Terminó de relatar el doctor, la miró con curiosidad y preguntó - ¿Por qué el repentino interés?

- Se parece mucho a Shiro – en su voz había una nota casi imperceptible de melancolía que el doctor notó. – Hablando de él¿Cómo se encuentra, todavía no han encontrado un donante compatible?

- Para serte franco Anna hay una persona en este hospital que es compatible para la operación de tu hermano, el único problema es que no es un donante.

- Dime quien es y yo misma me encargaré de convencerlo. – Estaba decidida, salvaría a su hermano menor aunque eso significará sacrificar a otros.

- Sabes que el riesgo de la operación es demasiado grande, no hay garantía de que el donante sobreviva, es más es casi nula esa posibilidad. – Repentinamente Fausto se puso muy serio.

- No me importa, comparados con mi hermano, ellos no son nada. – Su tono de voz era helado, en verdad no le importaba lo que les pasara a los demás con tal de salvar a su hermano.

- Estás siendo muy egoísta, nadie sacrificaría su vida por tus caprichos.

- No son caprichos Fausto, la vida de mi hermano esta en juego, apenas tiene seis años, no es justo que tenga que morir tan joven, aun no conoce lo que es la vida, siempre se la ha pasado encerrado en hospitales.

- ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para salvar la vida de tu hermano?

- Sabes que si.

- ¿Incluso sacrificar la vida de un niño?

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Anna, la persona compatible para la operación de tu hermano es…Hana. – La miró con seriedad, atento a cualquier movimiento o gesto que hiciera.

- ¿Ha…na? – articuló con dificulta, no se esperaba eso.

- ¿Realmente estarías dispuesta a sacrificar su vida por salvar a tu hermano? Ambos tienen la misma edad, a él también le falta mucho por vivir. – Ella no respondió, solo se limito a observar un punto lejano de la habitación pensando.

- Suélteme – Escucharon un grito familiar a lo lejos, al voltear pudieron observar como un grupo de enfermeros se llevaba a Hana, quien inútilmente trataba de zafarse. Anna se levantó y caminó hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué creen que hacen? – Su voz era imperativa, demandaba una respuesta.

- Este niño se escapó de su habitación y ha estado molestando a los demás pacientes. – Respondió el que sujetaba a Hana.

- Suéltenlo, esta conmigo. – Fausto intervino y tras una pequeña charla con los enfermeros, estos se fueron dejando a Hana con el doctor. – Mi descanso se terminó así que debo volver al trabajo, pórtate bien Hana, nos vemos Anna. – Fausto se marchó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Suficiente emoción por un día, será mejor que vuelvas a tu habitación a descansar – Todavía seguía pensando en lo dicho por Fausto. Hana la miró con un poco de desilusión pero aun así asintió.

Caminaban en silencio, cada quien sumergido en su propio mar de pensamientos. De pronto un gritó a sus espaldas los hizo voltear encontrándose con un hombre de cabellera azulada vestido muy formalmente y con una mirada que expresaba claro desconcierto.

- ¿Horo Horo, qué haces aquí? – Se acercó seguida de cerca por Hana.

- Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo, pero ahora que te veo bien no me queda ninguna duda, él te hizo esto¿verdad? – Preguntó con preocupación examinándola con la mirada.

- Si – suspiró, Horo la miró con tristeza, entonces se percató de la presencia de Hana, quien miraba todo con mucha curiosidad.

- ¿Y este niño? – Preguntó para cambiar de tema.

- Su nombre es Hana, - Empezó a presentar – Hana es el Horo Horo mi hermano.

- Jijiji, tienes un nombre muy gracioso, si cambiamos la R por una T entonces diría Hoto Hoto, jijiji – dijo divertido – Además tienes un peinado muy gracioso, jijiji – Para este momento Hana reía a carcajada limpia.

- Te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores – Respondió Horo molestó intentando alcanzar a Hana, pero este era demasiado rápido para él.

Anna sonrió al verlos alejarse, su hermano Horo siempre hacía algo para hacerla sonreír. Al observar a su alrededor vio una puerta entre-abierta.

- Creo que Horo estaba parado frente a esta habitación, me pregunto ¿quién estará ahí? - Al instante escuchó un ruido proveniente de adentro, parecía como si algo se hubiera roto. - ¿Qué fue eso? – Se preguntó entrando, ya adentro pudo ver grandes pedazos de cristal esparcidos en el suelo, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la persona que estaba sentada en la cama, tenía un pedazo de vidrio en su mano sangrante y parecía dispuesto a clavárselo en el corazón. - ¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

- ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? – respondió cortante, pero sin mirarla.

- Si vas a hacer eso mejor vete a otra parte, nadie aquí quiere sentirse culpable por la tontería que piensas hacer.

- Nadie los está culpando.

- Tienes razón, pero meterás en problemas a este hospital por tu tonta cobardía.

- ¿Me estas llamando cobarde? – La miró a los ojos por primera vez.

- El suicido es para cobardes que no son capaces de enfrentarse al mundo. – También lo miró, por lo que podía ver era alto, con un corto cabello castaño.

- ¿Que sabes tú? – Rugió molesto – No sabes nada de mí, no sabes lo que es sufrido, lo que es perderlo todo¿pero que puedes saber tú si siempre has vivido sin ningún tipo de preocupación?, nada, absolutamente nada y te atreves a llamarme cobarde – Ella bajó la mirada tratando de contener su ira, pero ¿quién se creía que era para juzgarla?, el que no sabía nada era él. – Ustedes no saben absolutamente na… - Ya no lo pudo soportar más y le lanzó una bofetada que dio de lleno en su mejilla izquierda.

- El que no sabe nada eres tú¿crees que eres el único a quien la vida ha maltratado?, pues te tengo noticias, existen muchas personas en este mundo que también han sufrido y no anda por ahí tratando de quitarse la vida – Recordó a su hermano Shiro, a Hana y a ella misma – No se que te pudo ocurrir ni me importa saberlo, lo único de lo que si estoy segura es que si eres un cobarde, tratando de huirle a la vida, a los problemas, al sufrimiento. – Se volteó dispuesta a irse – No seguiré perdiendo más mi tiempo contigo porque yo, a diferencia tuya, si tengo una vida que vivir – Y salió de la habitación dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando concebí esta idea en mi mente no creí que saldría así, pero…

No queda más que decir, solo espero que les haya gustado. Algo más, no sé nada, nadita, de medicina, así se que si alguien tiene algo que decir, este sera bienvenido. Sin más me despido que tengo algo de prisa.

Casi se me olvida, Shaman King no es mío, pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei.


	2. Conociendo, parte 1

¡Hola a todos n-n!, lamento mucho esta gran demora, diversas circunstancias: el cole, la uni, el trabajo, las citas con el médico, entre otras cosas, me obligaron a actualizar hasta ahora u.u, mis más sinceras disculpas por todos los inconvenientes causados.

Este capitulo ya lo tenía escrito también, excepto el final, por alguna razón la inspiración se rehusaba a ayudarme con esa parte. Por razones de tiempo este capi fue cortado en dos, la primera parte fue la única que la inspiración me ayudo a escribir, el final fue escrito a marchas forzadas u.u, aunque empiezo a pensar que todo el fic fue escrito así.

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

**Fate**

**Capitulo 2**: Conociendo, parte 1.

Salió furibunda de la habitación, al llegar a una esquina se detuvo, intentó calmarse, no valía la pena molestarse por cosas tan insignificantes, lo más seguro era que no lo volvería a ver nunca más en su vida, al menos, eso era lo que creía. Ya más tranquila decidió recorrer los pasillos del hospital en busca de su hermano, no había dado ni un paso cuando escuchó risas cercas, al mirar se encontró con su hermano Horo cargando al pequeño Hana y haciéndole cosquillas.

- Ríete ahora – le decía Horo, pero no estaba molesto, parecía extrañamente feliz.

- No…jaja, no, jajaja, basta, jajaja – intentaba por todos lo medios no reírse y poder escapar.

Anna los miró con una sonrisa, olvidando por completo el desagradable encuentro que había tenido, hace mucho que no veía a su hermano sonreír de esa manera, tan sincera, tan llena de vida, todos estaban demasiado absortos en sus problemas para preocuparse por esas cosas, demasiado absortos para vivir realmente, de pronto una idea cruzó su mente. Se acercó a donde estaban, Horo al notar su presencia bajó a Hana, quien suspiro aliviado.

- ¿En dónde te habías metido Anna? – a pesar de que su mirar no reflejaba ningún tipo de emoción, la preocupación se hacia presente en su voz

- Escuche un extraño ruido en aquella habitación – le señalo la habitación a la que había entrado anteriormente; ambos desviaron la mirada hacia ella – y decidí entrar a investigar, para mi desgracia me encontré con un tipo de lo más desagradable – dejó escapar con enfado, miró a su hermano con detenimiento, notando que tenía la mirada perdida en aquella habitación.

- Yoh Asakura – de sus labios había escapado un nombre en forma de susurro, Anna lo miró confundida.

- ¿Qué?

- Su nombre es Yoh Asakura – aclaró mirándola, un destello de preocupación se podía notar en sus ojos.

- ¿Lo conoces?

- No exactamente, lo encontré hace varias semanas en un callejón, unos ladrones le habían atacado y robado. Cuando lo encontré tenía el extraño deseo de acabar con su vida, sus fuerzas lo abandonaron en el último minuto y cayó desmayado.

- Cuando entré, parecía dispuesto a terminar con su vida – no sabía como debía sentirse en una situación así, encontrar a un hombre dispuesto a suicidarse frente a tus ojos¿qué haría una persona normal en una circunstancia similar?, lo que le había dado rabia había sido el hecho de que pretendiera saber más que ella sobre la vida, el sufrimiento, todas esas cosas que por años torturaron su mente y corazón.

- Eso me temía – suspiró pesadamente, atrayendo la atención de una confundida Anna.

- Creí que no lo conocías¿por qué tanta preocupación entonces?

- No lo conozco directamente, Pilika me pidió de favor que le echara un ojo para evitar que cometiera alguna tontería.

- Como la que pensaba hacer si yo no hubiera intervenido, no sabía que Pilika tuviera ese tipo de amistades¿de dónde lo conoce?

- Al parecer de su ex-novio – su rostro adoptó una mueca de fastidio ante la sola mención del ex de su hermana – según me dijo, él no solía ser así, su cambio se produjo después de la muerte de su esposa y su hija en un accidente de avión donde él piloteaba, piensa que fue su culpa el que hayan muerto y que debió morir con ellas cuando se estrelló el avión.

- Si ella lo conoce¿por qué nunca la escuché mencionarlo? – Horo se encogió de hombros y miró nuevamente hacia aquella habitación.

- Después del accidente, que según creo fue hace poco más de un año, intentó innumerables veces suicidarse, piensa que no vale la pena vivir, que lo ha perdido todo. Sus amigos y familiares están muy preocupados por él, afortunadamente han logrado frustrar todos sus intentos de suicidio hasta el momento – suspiro cansadamente y la miró de nueva cuenta, notando una casi imperceptible turbación en su mirada – ¿Anna?

- ¿Por qué sufrimos? – la pregunta no iba a nadie en específico, era solo una pregunta hecha al aire que no esperaba respuesta alguna.

- Quizás, para crecer y aprender – le ofreció una débil sonrisa y prosiguió – dicen que el sufrimiento es parte de la vida, que vivir es sufrir.

- Qué tontería.

- Tal vez, nadie lo sabe con certeza.

- ¿Te gustaría adoptar a Hana? – cambió el tema, no quería seguir con aquella conversación que tanto dolor le producía.

- ¿Adoptar a Hana? – repitió, desconcertado por el cambio tan brusco de tema, no la culpaba, imaginaba como debía sentirse hablar sobre lo que ha vivido la mayor parte de su vida, sufrimiento.

- Según lo que me contó Fausto, Hana escapó de un orfanato y actualmente no tiene ningún lugar a donde ir.

- No lo sé Anna, sería una gran responsabilidad cuidar de él y no sé si tenga el tiempo para hacerlo.

- Hazlo por mí Horo, yo me encargaría pero sabes que él jamás aceptaría que adopte a Hana – utilizaría su recurso más letal para convencerlo, puso ojitos de cachorro abandonado – además, mucho tiempo has tenido para cuidar a ese Yoh Asakura, dijiste que lo encontraste hace varias semanas, deduzco que lo trajiste aquí y que has venido a visitarlo todos los días para evitar que comenta alguna estupidez¿me equivocó? – siempre tan perspicaz, usaría eso en su contra.

- Solo lo hice porque Pilika me lo pidió de favor – intentó rehuirle a su mirada, mas eso le fue imposible.

- Por favor.

- Está bien – finalmente aceptó, aunque de mala gana. Suspiró pesadamente mirando en todas direcciones buscando al pequeño – por cierto¿dónde esta Hana? – en ese momento Anna se percató de su ausencia y empezó a buscarlo.

- Estaba aquí hace un momento.

- Debió irse mientras hablábamos – en eso, escuchó una leve risa muy familiar provenir del cuarto de Asakura, miró hacia allá – Anna, cerraste la puerta al salir¿verdad?

- Si – no entendía a que se debía esa pregunta, al ver hacia el cuarto lo entendió todo, la puerta estaba abierta - ¿crees que Hana esta en la habitación? – un mudo asentimiento fue su única respuesta.

- La única forma de averiguarlo es entrado – muy a su pesar siguió a su hermano hasta la habitación.

Al entrar, encontraron a Hana sentado en la cama riendo alegremente, a su lado Asakura lo miraba con una cálida sonrisa. Anna se sorprendió ante la imagen que veía, hace unos momentos los ojos de Asakura lucían opacos, llenos de tristeza, ahora tenían un extraño brillo, un brillo que no sabía como definir con exactitud.

Ahora aquel niño le intrigaba más, parecía poseer un don, un don para hacer sonreír a las personas, no una mueca vacía, ni una falsa sonrisa, sino una auténtica y genuina, llena de vida. Viendo a Yoh ahora y recordando cómo había sonreído Horo al estar con él se convenció de que era un niño realmente especial, ante este pensamiento sonrió para sus adentros.

Se dio cuenta que ambos la miraban, con la curiosidad impresa en sus rostros, al mirar con más detenimiento a Yoh se dio cuenta que tenía la mejilla izquierda roja, seguro por la bofetada que le había propinado, por un momento se sintió un poco mal, pero él se lo había buscado, tratar de juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas¿qué no conocía el dicho: no juzgues a un libro por su portada?

Seguro ahora se pensaba mejor las cosas antes de abrir la bocota para soltar alguna estupidez, aunque también comprendía de cierta manera sus sentimientos, después de escuchar el relato de Horo se dio cuenta de que no eran tan diferentes, ambos conocían perfectamente el sufrimiento.

La mano que antes sangraba, estaba ahora improvisadamente vendada con un pañuelo, los pedazos de cristal que habían estado en el suelo ya no estaban, lo más seguro era que los hubiera recogido y apartado para evitar que alguien saliera lastimado.

- Usui – escuchó decir, tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando ambos apartaron la vista hacia su hermano.

- Asakura – respondió a su vez Horo Horo, miro a ambos, parecían estudiarse silenciosamente con la mirada – Anna me contó lo que pensabas hacer hace un momento.

- Así que, ella es otra niñera que mis abuelos enviaron, entiéndanlo, ya estoy bastante grandecito para que una niñera me cuide – su mirada había cambiado nuevamente, sus ojos volvieron a lucir opacos y sin vida, su voz salía neutra, parecía arrastrar las palabras, como si estas le pesaran – sé cuidarme solo, gracias.

- Si que sabes cuidarte bien – contestó sarcásticamente su hermano, lo escudriño con la mirada, en un intento por intimidarlo.

Ajeno a todo, Hana se encontraba mirando por la ventana un punto lejano en el horizonte, ignorando completamente la "amistosa" charla que ambos adultos llevaban. Anna se dio cuenta de esto, buscó con la mirada aquello que le llamaba tanto la atención y encontró a un pequeño niño que recién salía del hospital con su familia. Un sentimiento de tristeza la embargó, de cierta forma comprendía lo que debía pasar por su mente en esos momentos, ahora más que nunca estaba segura que había hecho la elección correcta al pedirle a Horo que lo adoptara.

- No puedes culparte toda la vida por un error que cometiste hace tiempo – no supo exactamente cuando la conversación había hecho un giro tan radical, hace un momento Horo le reprochaba su comportamiento, ahora parecía querer convencerlo de cambiar de mentalidad.

- Un error que les costo la vida – respondió al borde del llanto – se suponía que yo era un buen piloto, pero fui tan tonto que olvide revisar el funcionamiento del avión y asegurarme de que trabajara correctamente.

- Fue un error, errar es de humanos – Yoh agachó la mirada y cerró fuertemente los puños – no puedes simplemente encerrarte en lo que ya pasó, debes seguir avanzando, seguir viviendo, tu esposa e hija seguramente desearía eso para ti. Si sobreviviste debió ser por un motivo, todo pasa por una razón y esta no debe ser la excepción.

- Pero ya no me queda nada – dejo escapar con un hilillo de voz.

- En eso te equivocas – le dedicó una sonrisa, Yoh lo miró con desconcierto – aun tienes a tus amigos, a tu familia, todos ellos han estado muy preocupados por ti. No crees que sea ya momento para dejar de angustiarlos, de empezar de nuevo.

- Hora de dejar atrás el pasado y tratar de vivir el presente – intervino Anna por primera vez, ganándose la completa atención de Asakura – vive hoy por el bien del mañana. (A qué me suena eso xD¿alguien sabe?)

- Todo estará bien – todos voltearon a ver a Hana, este los observaba con una sonrisa.

- Hana tiene razón Asakura, todo estará bien siempre que recuerdes vivir, ese es el deseo de tu difunta esposa e hija. Ambas solo desean lo mejor para ti, ellas no quieren que tires a la basura lo que tienes por delante, la vida es muy valiosa, aprovéchala – animó Horo, Anna lo miró sorprendida, jamás se imagino que su hermano fuera capaz de hacer un discurso de ese tipo.

- Vamos Yoh, prometiste seguir jugando conmigo en otra ocasión – Yoh sonrió débilmente.

- _Tal vez tengan razón_ – pensó, una pequeña llama de esperanza creciendo en su interior.

Minutos después, los tres abandonaban la habitación de Asakura en completo silencio, Hana observaba a ambos con cierto interés, hacía tiempo que habían pasado por su habitación…aun así, seguían caminando, con un rumbo totalmente desconocido para él.

Pensó que tal vez no supieran en donde estaba localizada y lo mejor era orientarlos, sin embargo…había algo que le decía que debía guardar silencio y esperar a lo que venía, tenía un extraño presentimiento, que algo bueno pasaría, no sabía con exactitud de que se trataba, pero de algo si estaba seguro, sería algo bueno.

Finalmente había encontrado a la persona que buscaba, Anna se detuvo, provocando que los otros dos la imitaran. Frente a ellos se encontraba Fausto, hablando con una enfermera y observando unos papeles con sumo cuidado. Esperó hasta ver a la enfermera desaparecer en una habitación, llevándose consigo los papeles que Fausto tenía antes.

- Esperen aquí – les indicó, un segundo después, ya se encontraba al lado de Fausto explicándole su pequeña resolución, ambos miraban a Hana de reojo mientras hablaban, aumentado la curiosidad del pequeño.

Cuando terminaron de conversar, Anna les hizo una señal para que se acercaran, Hana estaba confundido y no dudaba en demostrarlo. Horo puso ver su indecisión y le tomó de la mano para infundirle confianza.

- No te preocupes – le sonrió con gesto paternal, Hana asintió no muy convencido.

Se acercaron con lentitud, al llegar Hana se mantuvo quieto, esperando que cualquier cosa pasara. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, finalmente Anna decidió romperlo para hacerle la pregunta que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

- ¿Te gustaría irte a vivir con nosotros Hana? – tardó unos segundos en procesar la información, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿Se puede? – preguntó con inocencia.

- Claro que si, solo debo encargarme de unos asuntos, si gustas puedes irte ahora – le respondió amablemente el doctor, Hana aumentó más su sonrisa si es que podía y asintió enérgicamente.

- Entonces esta decidido, te irás con nosotros, ven, arriba – Horo lo cargó felizmente en sus brazos – Nos vemos en otra ocasión Fausto.

- Gracias por todo.

- Gracias a ustedes, cuídense mucho.

Los tres dejaron atrás a Fausto y salieron del hospital, charlando alegremente y haciendo bromas en todo el camino. Llegaron hasta el estacionamiento, donde se encontraba el auto de Horo y subieron, con destino a un rumbo desconocido.

- Espera a conocer a Pirika, puede ser un dolor de cabeza al principio pero te caerá bien.

- Mejor que no te oiga Horo, jajaja…

Horo iba conduciendo, a su lado estaban Anna y Hana, los tres riendo felizmente, pensado en el futuro que se aproximaba. Llegaron hasta una pequeña cafetería, donde Anna decidió bajarse argumentando que tenía una cita con un cliente muy importante, Horo la dejó bajar, no sin antes darle unos cuantos consejos y sermones de hermano mayor. Hana se despidió tristemente, pero se alegró al saber que se verían pronto.

Después de despedirse, entró a la cafetería, dio una rápida mirada alrededor hasta localizar a quien buscaba, si su hermano se enteraba de esto seguro le reclamaría, nunca se habían llevado bien y el que intentará una relación con su hermana no ayudó mucho, pero él era la única persona que podía ayudarla en su problema, así que muy bien valían los riesgos.

- Lamento la demora, me entretuve un tiempo en el hospital – se excusó tomando asiento, justo frente a él.

Bebió un sorbo de su té antes de posar su vista en la persona que tenía enfrente, sus ojos ambarinos chocaron con los penetrantes ojos negros de ella.

- Cuánto tiempo sin vernos Anna – su labios se curvearon en una sonrisa – ¿cómo están Pilika y el cabeza de púas?

- Bastante bien…Ren.

**Fin del capitulo 2.**

Finalmente logré darle un final más o menos decente a este capi, al menos a una parte, la otra parte se encuentra en construcción, esperemos que termine pronto u.u

Para ser honesto, ya tenía una idea de cómo iba el capitulo, pero al momento de la verdad mi cabeza quedó en blanco, todo lo que tenía pensado se esfumo como por arte divino, así me pasa con todas mis historias, es por eso que de los 10 casi 15 que he hecho solo he terminado 1…ya me salí del tema, eso no tenían por qué saberlo jejeje n-nU.

Mejor pasemos a otros temas, si continúo así terminare diciéndoles que tengo la extraña manía/costumbre de no terminar las historias que escribo, o.o creo que ya lo hice u.u, bien…ya que estamos en eso, algunos se preguntarán por qué, la respuesta es, casi siempre me llega inspiración para escribir una historia nueva dejando a la vieja en el olvido, lo mismo ocurre después con la nueva, al final me quedó con un montón de historias, todas sin concluir u.u

Pero no se preocupen, terminaré esta y las otras seguro, creo n.nU. Me salí del tema otra vez u.u, pasemos a los agradecimientos.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron las molestias de leer mi fic y de dejar un review, estoy tan feliz que podría llorar…snif T-T:

**Triple G**¿en verdad lo crees n-n?, aquí esta la continuación y disculpa la tardanza, espero que este capi te agrade, cuídate mucho, bye bye…

**Soph**¿de verás piensas eso?, estoy tan feliz T-T, estos comentarios me alegran un poco el día, disculpa esta horrible tardanza, no creí que me fuera a demorar tanto, pero ya ves, espero que este capi no te decepcione, gracias por tu review, cuídate mucho y adiós n-n.

**Nakontany: **si, fue muy triste T-T, y si tienes razón, el mundo esta de cabeza en este fic, ni yo misma me lo puedo creer, pero ya verás a medida que avance el fic las cosas se pondrán un poco más alegres, solo un poco…creo n-nU. Tal parece que Ren no es el esposo de Annita¿será Hao o.o?, para ser franca no he pensado es quien es todavía jejeje… n.nU, pero quien quiera sea, les espera un final muy horrible muajajajaja… (o.o), en cuanto al final, no te garantizo nada n-n, solo puedo asegurar algo…uno morirá u-u(spoiler, spoiler), ya todos se deben hacer una idea de quien es u.u, me lamento de antemano pero es necesario lamentablemente ToT. Gracias por tu review, esperemos que la inspiración se digne a ayudar u.u, aunque sea un poco xD, cuídate mucho, bye bye n-n.

**ludovico asakura**: me escape un rato de mi apretada vida para poder actualizar wiiiiiii, eso si, no le digan a nadie xD, ya ves…Anna se apiadó de Hanita y lo adoptó, Yoh ya no acabará con su vida, al menos no por ahora n.nU, gracias por tu review, espero que este capi te agrade, cuídate mucho, chaito n-n

Eso es todo por ahora, no vemos en la próxima. Cuídense mucho n-n, chaito jijiji…


	3. Conociendo, parte 2

Hola todos, lamento mucho esta gran demora, pero como dije antes, he estado muy ocupada últimamente, además de que la inspiración no quiere cooperar en nada u-u, mis más sinceras disculpas por todos los inconvenientes causados, ahora pasemos al fic, no creo que hallan venido para saber de las razones de mis tardanzas, parece que se me esta haciendo costumbre y eso no es bueno.

Esta capi va dedicado especialmente a mi hija xD…a Nakontany n-n, que estuvo de cumple hace más de una semana, había acordado subir ese mismo día pero la inspi y el tiempo no me dejaron, snif…TT-TT, discúlpame por la tardanza snif…todo es tu culpa inspi bua….ToT (¬¬U).

**Aclaraciones**:

- bla, bla, bla… - diálogos.

- _bla, bla, bla…_ - pensamientos o recuerdos.

-------------------- cambios de escena o saltos en el tiempo.

¿Qué más o.o, creo que es todo, por ahora…?

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King es propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei.

**Fate**

**Capitulo 3**: Conociendo, parte 2.

Tao Ren, el soltero más codiciado de toda china, heredero del gran impero de los Tao, hermano menor de Tao Jun, la diseñadora más importante en el mundo de la moda, un magnate de los negocios, toda una celebridad, no obstante, nada de eso le era de gran relevancia al joven Tao¿que importaba todo eso si no eras feliz?

Después de su fallido intento de matrimonio con Tamamura Tamao, hija de la familia rival de los Tao, un matrimonio que había sido pactado entre ambas familias en un intento por establecer una alianza, obligando a sus respectivos herederos a casarse, sin pararse a tomar consideración sobre lo que pensaban o sentían al respecto, que al final termino en un rotundo fracasó, cuando Ren dejó a Tamao plantada en el altar el mismo día de su boda, al enterarse que esta solo se casaba por dinero y nada más, cuando él se llegó a enamorar de verdad, decidió que ya había sido suficiente, que venía siendo hora de que su familia dejará de manipular su vida como mejor les convenía y ser él quien tomará las riendas de su propio destino.

Esa fue una de las principales razones por la que se trasladó a Japón, para empezar una nueva vida, ser finalmente libre de las presiones de su familia, poder tomar sus propias decisiones sin que ellos intervinieran, ser él mismo, pero no todo es como lo deseamos. La familia Tao era mundialmente reconocida, no era de extrañar que una vez llegado a Japón fuera acosado constantemente por la prensa, las mujeres, todos aquellos que querían algo que él no estaba dispuesto a dar tan fácilmente.

Una vez en Japón se deshizo de todo lo que lo ataba a su vieja vida, las conexiones con su familia, que no estaban de acuerdos con su decisión, a excepción de su hermana, que lo apoyaba para que viviera su vida como mejor le pareciera, ella misma se había alejado de su familia, que la quería obligar a casarse con un hombre al cual no amaba y dedicarse a cosas que no le interesaban, finalmente se cansó de que manipularán su vida y se fue, empezando una carrera como diseñadora de modas, convirtiéndose, con su propio esfuerzo y dedicación, en una de las más grandes figuras en el mundo de la moda.

La rebelión de Jun había causado un gran impacto en la familia, nadie nunca se había atrevido a romper con las tradiciones familiares, y ahora que Ren hacía exactamente lo mismo que su hermana, un gran revuelo se producía, con el transcurrir del tiempo, los Tao se vieron forzados a aceptar sus decisiones, ya nada podían hacer, era mejor esto que armar un escándalo innecesario.

En Japón, Ren se hizo de grandes amigos, cosa que nunca creyó ocurriría, entre ellos Asakura Yoh y Usui Pilika, al principio molestos compañeros de clase, como él solía llamarlos, y al final sus mejores amigos, con la última hasta tuvo un pequeño y corto romance que terminó debido a la intervención de su querido hermano mayor, con el cual nunca logró llevárselas bien, entre otras cosas, por querer abusar de su dulce e inocente hermana menor, como él decía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Después de terminar la universidad, cada uno tomó su propio camino, como Yoh y él habían estudiado la misma carrera decidieron buscar trabajo juntos, en poco tiempo, principalmente gracias a la intervención de Oyamada Manta, un hombre un poco bajo de estatura para su edad, lograron ingresar a uno de los principales bufé jurídicos de todo Japón, dirigido por el señor Oyamada, padre de Manta.

Ambos eran totalmente diferentes en cuanto al carácter se trataba, aunque tuvieran un pasado en común, Yoh también había huída de las presiones de su familia para empezar una nueva vida por su propia cuenta, sin embargo, al verlos ahora se podía decir que eran prácticamente hermanos, debido al cambio que había tomado la actitud de Yoh, ya no era el despreocupado y sonriente Yoh que todos conocían y amaban, desde la muerte de su esposa e hija se había vuelto una persona seria, fría, sin mucho ánimo ni amor por la vida, totalmente lo contrario a como era antes.

El sonido de una taza al chocar con la mesa lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, la observó sentada frente a él, observándolo fijamente con su penetrante mirada, su taza se encontraba vacía¿cuánto tiempo se había sumergido en el pasado?, lo odiaba, odiaba perderse en sus recuerdos y perder la noción de la realidad en la que vivía. Verla nuevamente, después de tantos años, lo transportó inconscientemente a los primeros días cuando se mudó a Japón a empezar su nueva vida¿cómo era posible, si se supone que todo eso había quedado atrás, que no valía la pena recordarlo más?, no lo sabía con certeza.

Dejando atrás todos estos pensamientos, se concentró en lo que realmente importaba. Kyouyama Anna era una mujer sumamente orgullosa, pedirle ayuda a alguien no era precisamente algo que le agradará, prefería resolver por si misma sus problemas, por más difíciles que fueran, antes de pedirle a otro ayuda. Que viniera a pedirle ayudar a él, significaba que debía ser un caso muy especial y así se lo hizo saber:

- ¿Puedo saber Anna, a que debo este gran honor? – el tono con el que había formulado la pregunta no le gustó para nada, lleno de burla y sarcasmo, pero necesitaba su ayuda, la necesitaba para poder salir del gran problema en el que se había sumergido y él era, por ahora, el único que podía ayudarla, así que ignorando completamente lo dicho antes contestó:

- Sabes muy bien a lo que vengo, ya deja de hacerme perder el tiempo con idioteces y vayamos al grano de todo esto, mientras más rápido acabemos mejor – lo observó fríamente, parecía disfrutar su situación, cuando todo terminará lo haría pagar con creces esta humillación.

- Relájate Anna, solo trataba de amenizar un poco el ambiente, la última vez no terminamos muy bien que digamos¿sigues molestas? – podía apreciar en sus ojos un brillo de burla, la estaba provocando, no debía caer en sus provocaciones, debía mantenerse firme y concentrarse en lo importante.

- Ya perdimos mucho tiempo cuando te perdiste en tu nube, por cierto¿en qué pensabas?, no parecía muy bueno por la expresión de tu rostro – su rostro adoptó una mueca de molestia, sonrió, dulce venganza.

- Tienes razón, el trabajo es primero, no debemos permitir que nuestros problemas personales interfieran – declaró seriamente, cuando del trabajo se trataba, nada más importaba. Al lado de su taza de té con leche se encontraban unos papeles, los tomó con sumo cuidado y les hecho una hojeada – problemas con tu **maridito**¿verdad? – La observó detenidamente, parándose en la pequeña venda que tenía en la frente y en los múltiples rasguños que se podían apreciar en sus brazos – supongo que él es el responsable del estado en que te encuentras – señalo con un gesto de cabeza sus brazos – según lo que escribiste, tu **querido maridito** no es que digamos, el hombre más cariñoso del mundo, mi pregunta es¿por qué te casaste con él entonces?

- Porque me obligaron, me engañaron para que aceptará ese estúpido compromiso.

- ¿Quiénes?

- ¿Quién más?, mi **querida** madre – enfatizó con sumo sarcasmo.

- ¿Por qué no lo has denunciado?

- Porque ella siempre lo protege, lo hace ver como una persona inocente, diciendo que yo misma me hago las heridas para echarle la culpa a él.

- Lo que quieres es el divorcio, pero hay un pequeño problema, según el contrato que tú y él firmaron, pedir el divorcio significaría renunciar a todos los bienes y cederlos al otro, a mí parecer no es tan malo, renunciar a esa vida puede ser lo mejor.

- Tú no comprendes, esos es lo que ellos quieren, quedarse con todo, no les daré la satisfacción de ganar, además la vida de mi hermano esta de por medio, salvar su vida requiere de una operación muy costosa, ni a mi madre ni a él les importa mucho, solo lo consideran un estorbo más, no se molestarían en gastar ni un centavo para ayudarlo, en mi situación no puedo hacer nada, todos los grandes gastos debo consultarlos con él primero.

- Y yo creía que mi familia era complicada, pero tu madre no parece esa clase de persona, al menos no con Isaac, tu **querido** hermano mayor.

- Ambos se parecen mucho, no es de extrañar que se lleven tan bien. Hablando de Isaac¿sabes que pronto se casará?

- No lo sabía y honestamente, no me interesa saberlo.

- Eso es por que no sabes con quien se casará.

- No creo que haga gran diferencia, que puede importarme con quien se casé.

- ¿Ni siquiera si esa persona es Tamamura Tamao? – La observó totalmente incrédulo por su revelación¿sería verdad?, la observó con más detenimiento, Kyouyama Anna no era el tipo de mujer que les gustarán mucho las bromas, entonces…

- Interesante – respondió una vez recobrado de la sorpresa – bien, creo tener la solución a tu problema Anna – lo miró arqueando una ceja – es bastante simple si te pones a analizar, debes hacer que el pida el divorcio.

- Como si no lo hubiera intentado, razonar con él es una tarea casi imposible, lo único que le importa es el dinero, dudo mucho que renuncie a todos los lujos solo por que yo se lo pida.

- Si el soborno no funciona, usa el chantaje, una persona como él debe tener grandes secretos y conozco a la persona perfecta para descubrirlos – sonrió con malicia, Anna le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Ya nos estamos entendiendo.

* * *

Dejó su auto en el gran estacionamiento de su humilde morada, su acompañante se había quedado dormido en el trayecto, realmente había sido un largo viaje, nadie lo mandaba a vivir tan lejos, más específicamente en las afueras de la ciudad, lo cargó en sus brazos y se dirigió a su hogar.

Sacó como pudo las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón y se dispuso a abrir la puerta, una vez adentro fue recibido cordialmente por los criados, que veían extrañados al pequeño niño que cargaba.

- Bienvenido a casa señor Usui.

- ¿Saben si Pilika ya llegó?

- Su hermana llegó hace poco, ahora mismo debe encontrarse en la sala de estar.

- Te lo agradezco mucho – empezó a caminar hacia la sala mencionada – casi lo olvido, prepara una habitación, tendremos un invitado muy especial – le hizo una reverencia y se retiró a realizar la tarea encomendada – aun no me acostumbro del todo a esto – se dijo sonriendo.

Al entrar en la sala de estar pudo observar a su hermana observando algo en la pantalla de su computadora portátil, ella al escucharlo giró la cabeza hacia él e inmediatamente se paró del sofá donde estaba sentada para correr a su lado, observó con interés al pequeño que su hermano llevaba en brazos.

- Hermano, sabes que no debes sacar a Shiro del hospital sin permiso – al verlo más de cerca pensó que se trataba de su hermanito, no se le podía culpar, se parecía mucho a él.

- Él no es Shiro Pilika, su nombre es Hana.

- Cambiarle el nombre no hará que sea otra persona hermano – le reclamó molesta, seguía creyendo que el niño que cargaba su hermano se trataba de Shiro, lo conocía perfectamente y sabía de lo que era capaz, para nadie era secreto que odiaba en sobremanera a la madre de Anna y que con tal de ayudar a Shiro se podía oponer a sus reglas, hasta llevárselo con él, aunque eso fuera en contra de la ley y terminará arrestado.

- Hablo en serio Pilika, este niño se llama Hana, Shiro sigue en el hospital al cuidado de Fausto, si no me crees¿por qué no lo llamas al celular? – Lo observó con desconfianza, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Fausto, todo bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano, que negaba sonriendo al verla, no la culpaba, en verdad era capaz de llevarse a Shiro del hospital, todo con tal de alejarlo de su madre, pero esa era algo que Anna le había prohibido estrictamente.

- Discúlpame hermano – acababa de hablar con Fausto y este le había confirmado que Shiro seguía en el hospital y que en efecto, el niño que cargaba su hermano se llamaba Hana.

- No hay problema Pilika, ambos se parecen mucho¿no crees?, yo también lo hubiera confundido con Shiro de no ser por la intervención de Anna.

- Si, aunque no puedo creer todo esto¿en verdad fue idea de Anna adoptarlo?

- Yo tampoco me lo podía creer al principio, espera a conocerlo y verás por qué, ahora lo mejor será llevarlo a su habitación para que descanse tranquilo – Pilika asintió, Horo pasó a su lado encaminándose a la habitación que sería, a partir de ahora, de Hana.

* * *

- Bienvenido amigo, esta mañana hablé con Fausto, me alegró saber que hoy saldrías del hospital – observó a su amigo, podía notar algo diferente en él, era como si hubiera vuelto a ser como era antes, el simple pensamiento de que su amigo por fin abriera los ojos lo alegraba.

- Gracias Manta, es bueno volver – sonrió como hace mucho no hacía.

- ¿Qué le pasó a tu mano Yoh, por qué esta vendada?, no me digas que…

- Temo decirte que así fue, lo intenté, pero alguien me hizo reaccionar a tiempo – su amigo suspiró, al menos alguien lo detuvo de cometer una gran locura y le agradecía, quien quiera que halla sido.

- Estoy feliz de escuchar eso, ahora ve a casa, debes descansar, ya es muy tarde – así era, la noche ya había caído en la gran ciudad de Tokio.

- Lo sé Manta, pero quería pedirte algo.

- Dime amigo, lo que sea, veré en que puedo ayudarte – se ofreció sonriendo, su amigo estaba cambiado, el simple hecho de que quisiera pedirle un favor lo demostraba, antes prefería permanecer aislado y hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta, parecía que finalmente quería salir de su estado de depresión.

- Quisiera volver al trabajo.

- ¿Estas seguro Yoh? – No pudo evitar preguntar, sorprendido por su petición, Yoh asintió como respuesta – hace más de un año que no estas en un caso¿estas conciente de lo que haces?

- Por eso mismo Manta, llevó mucho tiempo fuera, creo que es hora volver, de reiniciar mi vida.

- Bien, aquí tengo una lista de casos, son todos fáciles, quiero que te vallas acomodando, tanto tiempo fuera de práctica pudo perjudicar tus habilidades – bromeó mientras le extendía una gran cantidad de carpetas de su escritorio – elige el que más te convenga.

- Gracias Manta – le agradeció recibiendo los archivos.

La puerta de la oficina de Manta se abrió, dando paso a la imponente figura de Tao Ren. La oficina era bastante amplia y sencilla, todo estaba en perfecto orden, varios cuadros adornaban la estancia, en el centro se encontraba su escritorio, lleno de papeles, carpetas, utensilios de oficina y una computadora portátil, detrás del escritorio se encontraba sentado Manta, viendo a sus dos amigos parados frente a él, observándose en silencio.

- Ha pasado un tiempo Yoh.

- Escucha Ren, lamento todo lo ocurrido, lamento haberte golpeado antes.

- No te preocupes amigo, no estabas en tu cinco sentidos, dejemos eso atrás – aunque no lo demostrará, le alegraba saber que su amigo había vuelto a ser quien era – Manta, tenemos un pequeño problema – pronto recordó el motivo por el cual había venido – no podré encargarme del caso Kyouyama.

- ¿Cómo dices, y eso a qué se debe?

- Jun me llamó desde China, un imprevisto ha surgido y debo viajar de inmediato.

- Comprendo, pero ahora¿quien se encargará?

- Yo puedo hacerlo – intervino Yoh, ambos lo miraron.

- No creo que sea buena idea, Kyouyama es una persona difícil de tratar – explicó Manta.

- No te preocupes Manta, podré manejarlo, ya he lidiado con muchas clases de personas, nada podrá sorprenderme ahora – Ren y Manta se observaron, nadie dudaba de las habilidades de Asakura, él y Ren eran los mejores dentro de la firma, y sin presumir, se podría decir que de todo el país, sin embargo, la cliente de este trabajo era alguien realmente especial, no se comparaba en nada con los demás, ella exigía al mejor, si no era Ren, no quería a nadie más, eso había dicho cuando solicito sus servicios.

- Bien Yoh, pero te advierto, esto no será nada fácil, ahora vamos a mi oficina, te informare todos los detalles del caso – con eso se terminaba la conversación, Yoh tomaría el caso Kyouyama sin tener las más mínima idea de con quien trataría, alguien bastante conocido para él.

**Fin del capitulo 3.**

Eso es todo por ahora, ya sé, puro bla, bla… y nada de acción u-u, pero era necesario para que la historia sigua su curso, no los culpare si no les agrada, a mi no me convención del todo, la inspi no quiso poner de su parte en la redacción u-u (inspi: siempre echándole la culpa a la pobre e inocente inspiración ¬¬), de inocente solo tienes el nombre ¬¬.

Ps…que más, un gran agradecimiento a todos aquellos que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para leer el fic, especialmente a aquellos que se tomaron las molestias de dejar sus comentarios, eso me hace tan feliz, snif…T-T:

**Ludovico Asakura**: holas n-n, no hay de que y no te preocupes Yoh no morirá, de eso me encargo yo n-n, no permitiré que muera tan fácilmente xD, además para eso esta Annita xD, ps…ya ves que hacían Ren y Anna, aunque eso no va a durar mucho, Ren pronto será reemplazo xD, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capi te agrade, a pesar de no ser tan bueno u-u, cuídate mucho y espero poder leerte en el próximo capi n-n, bye bye…

**Nakontany:** ¡hija n.n!, lamento la tardanza, pero todo es culpa de inspi y del time, parece que se confabularon en mi contra u-u, pero dejando eso de lado, lamento decirte que tendrás que esperar para saber quienes eran la familia de Yoh (inspi: ni ella misma lo sabe ¬¬),no ayudes ¬¬,ejem…como decía, al menos te alegrará saber que Tamao no esta incluida n-n.

Ps…Horo y Anna no comparten el mismo apellido, ya verás por qué más adelante n-n. y claro, no podría dejar al pobre Hanita triste y solo T-T. Espero que te halla ido bien, muchas gracias por tu review, cuídate mucho, espero que este capi te agrade, aunque halla salido pésimo u.u, bye bye…

**Miki-04**: lamento mucho la tardanza, pero por fin aquí esta la continuación, no muy buena, pero se hace lo que se puede T-T, como dije antes, todo es culpa de inspi (inspi: y ándale con lo mismo, que no te cansas ¬¬), como dije antes, después se verá quienes fueron la familia de Yoh, se aceptan sugerencias n-n, muchas gracias por tu review, espero que te agrade el capi, cuídate mucho, bye bye…

Ya me voy despidiendo, ya pasan de las dos de la madrugada y tengo clases en menos de 6 horas, se me esta haciendo costumbre actualizar las historias ya muy entrada la noche u-u, pero es el único momento que puedo tener libre, solo me pase para subir este capi porque si no lo hacía hoy no lo haría hasta la próxima semana y estaría más retrasada…

Si notan cualquier error de ortografía, de gramática, alguna tontería dicha o cualquier error mil disculpas pero el sueño nubla mi mente u-u…

Ya tengo sueñito –bostezo– así que nos vemos lueguito, cuídense mucho, nos leemos en la próxima, bye bye…


End file.
